Top Hat
TUGS= Top Hat *'Number': 4 *'Tug Type': Railway Tug *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Nationality': British Top Hat is a railway tug and Captain Star's fourth tug. He is an uppity and snobbish character with a monocle, vintage top hat (hence his name) and looks down on everyone, friends and foes alike, thinking that he is the best tug in the Star Fleet. Top Hat speaks with a posh English accent. Bio Although he tries to avoid any job that will make him dirty, he is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port, mainly distributing railway rolling stock with his barges Frank and Eddie. Despite his problem with dirty jobs, he is often used to tow Lord Stinker the garbage barge in episodes such as "High Tide." In that episode, he gained a great respect for the barge. Yet in other episodes he complains about the garbage itself, and often teases Warrior for his garbage smell. Aside from his snobbish personality, Top Hat's most distinguishing feature is his elevated wheelhouse; it's this feature that distinguishes him as a railway tug, as real tugs built to haul railroad rolling stock on barges had equally high wheelhouses to allow their pilots and crews to see over the top of their high loads. Unlike his real-world counterparts, however, Top Hat can bob his wheelhouse up and down, giving his model an extra element of movement which was often used for dramatic or comedic purposes. Top Hat cares mainly about himself and saving his own neck. He may pretend to be cool and collected, but when he is actually faced with a threat or is placed in danger, he will panic and complain. This type of behaviour is shown in the episodes "Ghosts" and "Regatta." He is often ridiculed by his companions, particularly Ten Cents and the villainous Z-Stacks. Despite his self-absorbed and arrogant demeanour, Top Hat has proven himself on numerous occasions and can cope fairly well in an emergency, such as when he propped up Zebedee's steel load under a railway bridge to help Puffa get across, and when he used Lord Stinker to save the Goods Engine from a serious accident when the bridge collapsed. He also cares for the rest of the Star Fleet, although he very rarely shows it. Like O.J., Top Hat's whistle is very deeply pitched (the deepest of the Star Tugs), but softened somewhat in comparison with O.J.'s. Livery Top Hat is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "4" on his funnel. He wears a black vintage top hat and a monocle. Behind the Scenes Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Top Hat is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s, although he also resembles John-A.-Dialogue-&-Sons-built New York Central Tugboat 13, which is also a railway tug, and his personality is based on Kenneth Williams. His name derives from his trademark hat he wears. Appearances Voice Actors * John Baddeley * Masashi Ebara * Pauli Virta Other: * French Tickner Trivia * His face masks (except his shocked face mask) were sold to Ryan of The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust), although the whereabouts of his model are currently unknown, making him the only Star Tug that hasn't been sold yet. * Top Hat is the only character who can raise his head (wheelhouse) up and down. * Top Hat is the only railway tug in Bigg City Port. * Top Hat is the only tug of the Star Fleet known to have a foghorn. Quotes Merchandise * Takara (discontinued) * Pin Badge (discontinued) * Pins (discontinued) Gallery File:Top Hat - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture File:TopHatCrossFace.jpg|Top Hat's cross face mask File:TopHatfacemasks.PNG|Top Hat's face masks File:Top Hat.jpg|Top Hat as seen in the opening credits File:Sunshine69.png File:Top Hat1.jpg File:PAL Pic 1.jpg|"Ugh! If the sun gets any stronger today, my varnish will bubble for certain!" File:Sunshine114.jpg File:TopHatandZebedee.png File:Top Hat3 .jpg File:TopHatMunitions.png File:Munitions32.jpg|"This means we'll have Bluenose faffing around us - I can't stand that tug!" File:SleepingTopHat.JPG|Top Hat asleep before Grampus wakes him up File:Sunshine6.png File:Sunshine16.png|"Sunshine?! Only good for day work, is he?" File:Munitions34.jpg|Top Hat and Warrior File:Munitions36.jpg|"That is not funny! It would ruin my image!" File:Ghosts24.png File:tophat.PNG File:TopHatLStinkerFrankEddie.png File:TopHat.HighTide..png File:TopHat.Bow.png File:TopHatiknowthatwhistle.png File:TopHat....png File:Sunshine18.png File:Pirate (12).png|"Oh, bright spark, Warrior!" File:Pirate (10).png File:Pirate (14).png File:Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg File:TopHatinTrapped.JPG File:TopHatAnnoyedHightide.png|"Go into reverse if you please - it's my water!" File:HighTideSnap 3.jpg File:HighTideBook8.jpg File:TopHatRegatta.1.png File:RegattaTopHatscared.png|Top Hat with the Clearwater Features barge in Regatta File:TUGSRegattaDeletedScenePhoto.jpg|O.J., Big Mac, Top Hat and Ten Cents save Grampus File:Biggcityfreeze17.jpg File:TopHatIwouldhavebeeninvited.png|"If there was a party, I'' would've been invited." File:Regatta42.png File:Biggcityfreeze3.jpg File:LordStinker.TopHat..png File:TugsHighTide3.png|Top Hat's smokestack and whistle File:Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg File:Upriver1.png File:Upriver10.png File:UpRiverLogHitting.jpg|Top Hat with O.J. and Warrior File:Hightide11.jpg File:Hightide3.jpg File:Hightide8.jpg File:TopHatinHighTide.jpg File:TopHatRegatta...png File:TopHatUpRiver...png Warrior211.png|"Ten Cents, are you all right? Why aren't those two idiots helping you?!" File:LordStinker.png File:BiggFreezeDVD11.jpg File:BiggFreezeDVD4.jpg File:BiggFreezeDVD22.jpg File:TopHatHerculesGhosts.png File:TopHatWarriorSunshineOJ.png File:GhostsHeader.JPG File:TopHatGhosts...png File:TopHatNothingDeclare.jpg|Top Hat as seen in "Nothing to Declare" File:AnimatedTugs.JPG|Cartoon animated Top Hat as seen in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse File:TopHatModelPromo.png File:Image-1.jpg File:TopHat'sBasis.jpg|Top Hat's possible basis Merchandise Gallery File:TopHat Toy.jpg|Japanese Takara Top Hat set File:TopHatBadge.png|Top Hat Badge File:TopHat(x4).jpg|Top Hat Playing Card File:HighTide3(x1).jpg|Warrior and Top Hat Playing Card File:TopHatandSunshine20pcPuzzle.JPG|Top Hat (''right) as seen on a puzzle File:TopHatBadge.jpeg|Top Hat Pin Category:Characters Category:Star Fleet Category:Tugboats Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists